


Math Is Not a Spectator Sport

by shinealightonme



Category: Criminal Minds, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by and written for britt_m_89.</p></blockquote>





	Math Is Not a Spectator Sport

"We get it already, you're geniuses," Morgan snapped, interrupting Reid mid-sentence. "Now drop the ten-syllable words and the diagrams, and just answer one question. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Geez, it was bad enough when he got the wounded puppy dog look from Reid; having Reid and the baby Russian giving him that look at the same time almost made Morgan cave in and apologize, maybe offer to get them ice cream. Almost. He'd been subjected to a _very_ long math lecture, and that gave him the strength to cross his arms and frown at them.

(It didn't help that he could see Prentiss laughing quietly to herself at what he was pretty sure was his expense. Or maybe she was just flirting with Scotty. Or maybe, God forbid, both.)

"Have you two figured out how to get us back home yet or not?" Morgan demanded.

"Of course," Chekov answered, looking confused. "We figured that out hours ago. Dr. Reid and I have just been working on a theoretical problem."

"That's it," Morgan threw his hands up in disgust. "I need a drink."

"Ah," Chekov nodded. "Check the Infirmary for Dr. McCoy."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by and written for britt_m_89.


End file.
